An Eternal Promise
by DracoMione7
Summary: Ginny falls head over heels for Draco,but she refuses to admit so. Draco does whatever it takes for her to come to her senses and love him as much as he loves her. A story about pain,anger,hurt,and the strongest love you can ever find between two souls...
1. Falling In Love

Chapter 1

_Come here, Ginny. Come to me._

Ginevra Weasley moved towards the bright light which was practically blinding her, one hand over her eyes. "Wh-Who's there?" she said softly, her lips trembling. She was lost, afraid and tired. Where was she?

_You'll know who I am when you hold me. Come with me, Ginny. Let's run away together._

"No! I won't follow you! I don't even know who you are!" Ginny screamed, taking a few steps back. She recognized that voice, but just couldn't put a finger to it who it was.

_Don't be afraid of me, love! It's me! There's nothing to be afraid of… It's just me. I love you Ginny, don't go! Don't leave me here alone… Come with me and we'll run away to a world without troubles, you promised me that you'll follow me!_

Ginny felt someone grab her wrist as she turned around to run, but she couldn't see anyone there. "Let go of me! I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't promise you anything!" Ginny screamed, as she struggled and fought against the strong grip. She managed to escape from the tight grip that was holding her. The red marks from the nails of the invisible hand that had been holding her stung her wrist. She started to run as fast as she could, where to, she had no idea.

_You promised… _The voice repeated over and over again as Ginny ran. Suddenly, she tripped and fell to the ground. The voice started getting louder and louder, ringing non-stop in her ear. She screamed and tried to fight it off, but it didn't work. Slowly, the voice faded and the bright light that had been blinding her slowly darkened and soon she was left in pitch black darkness. _You promised…_

Ginny's eyes flew open and she shot out of her bed. Her heart thumped loudly as she thought of what had happened. _It was just a dream, _she thought. _But why did that strong grip feel so real?_ She looked down at her wrist and noticed the red marks on her hand. What was going on? She got up and put on her robes. She ran down to the Great Hall, trying to forget about what had happened. She figured it was probably just another silly dream she had some nights, and she must've been so frightened during the nightmare that she had dug her own nails into her wrist.

"Ginny! There you are! You're lucky I saved you some toast. Neville was having another hunger attack and ate almost everything he saw!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed, laughing as he, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger watched Neville Longbottom gobble up the last few pieces of chicken. Ginny managed a slight giggle and sat down. Ron, oblivious to Ginny's lack of enthusiasm, put the pieces of toast on her plate and asked, "We're going to the library later, care to join us?"

"Sure." Ginny finally said, failing to think of a reasonable excuse. She wasn't very fond of going to the library, and preferred to finish her homework at the very last minute. She finished up her toast and followed the trio to the library. When they got there, Ginny grabbed the first book she saw on the bookshelf and took a seat. She begin to remember the dream again, and started to question herself. _Why was that voice so familiar? Who did it belong to? Why was I so mesmerized by it? I need to find out who it was!_

"Morning Potty, Mudblood and Weasel and Weaselette. How are you all?" Draco smirked, taking a seat at the table beside the four of them. Ginny suddenly sensed the familiarity in the voice and let out a slight yelp. "Something wrong, Weaselette? Or are you just being your usual, lame and stupid self, yelping out of nowhere?" Draco said. Even in that tone of voice, Ginny sensed something different. She could hear the slight concern in his voice. She said nothing and looked back at her book.

_I can't believe it. It was Malfoy, _Ginny thought. She looked up at Draco who was busy finishing up his Potions essay. She couldn't help but stare at his amazing blond hair, a few strands of his fringe falling in front of his eye. He was so handsome and incredibly sexy. No girl in Hogwarts could resist him, not even she. If only he could change that arrogant attitude of his… Draco felt that someone was staring at him and looked up at Ginny. "What are you drooling at, dear Weaselette?" Draco said, his smirk appearing on his face once again.

"I wasn't drooling at you, Draco. Or not I would be mentally retarded." Ginny said, smirking back, but failing, as she barely ever smirked and ended up with a very odd grin. "Well, aren't you?" Draco said loudly. Ginny began to heat up. "Aren't I what!" she asked. She felt herself boiling up. How dare he call her a retard!

"Malfoy… Don't push it." Ron said, his hand balling up into a fist under the table.

"Easy there, Ginny. No need to get into such a temper. And Ron, don't you think your sister is already big enough to handle herself? Or do you still feel the need to be the big brother around here?." Draco grinned. "You want a piece of me!" Ron shouted, standing up suddenly. "Ron.." Hermione whispered and gently tugged on his robe. Ron sat back down, but he didn't shift his gaze from Draco. Hermione gave him a soft peck on his lips and took his hand.

"Aww.. isn't that cute? You and that mudblood make such a good couple! One annoying weasel and one dirty blooded whore." Draco laughed to himself. "That's it, we're getting out of here," Harry said, suddenly standing up and gathering his books. Ron and Hermione followed, giving Draco an angry glance. "Come, Ginny," Ron ordered. Ginny put the book back on the book shelf and followed Ron, using her hair to cover her face and she walked pass Draco. As she headed towards the door, her back facing Draco, she could feel his stare practically burning a hole through her back.

Midnight had passed hours ago, but Ginny still kept awake. She had difficulty sleeping, and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She got out of her bed, giving up hope on getting any sleep that night, and went to the common room. _It couldn't be Draco who was in my dream last night… It just couldn't…_ Ginny thought, taking a seat by the fireplace. She had fancied Draco for many months now, but she didn't dare admit it. _What will people say about me if they ever found out?_ She knew that there was no point in having a crush on Malfoy. Her family, especially Ron, would never approve of it. And it was Draco's dear father who had put Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary along with all her other books in her second year. But Ginny couldn't help but wonder why Draco had been staring at her and paying more attention to her these past few days. Did he know something?

Deciding to take a walk, she snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and made her way to the lake for some fresh air. _Well, what's the point of thinking about it. It was, after all, just a dream. Why make such a big deal out of it? _Ginny thought, shrugging. She sat down on the grass and stared into the dark sky, smiling at the sight of the beautiful twinkling stars, forgetting about her worries for just a moment. Suddenly, she let out a little sneeze, shivering slightly.

"Cold?" A voice asked. Ginny jumped and spun around, only to find herself staring into the beautiful green eyes belonging to Draco Malfoy.

"Uh, yea. Kind of," Ginny answered, her heart beating faster and faster as Draco made himself comfortable beside her. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Hey, this is my school too you know," Malfoy said, chuckling good-naturedly. Ginny smiled. He seemed so much sweeter and nicer when he was alone with her. And that didn't happen very often, as Ron always found the need to patrol and protect Ginny from every little bit of thing. The two of them sat there for a while, staring into the beauty of the night sky.

"You know, you're not allowed to be here at this time of night. It isn't safe. I, being the head boy and all, would have to escort you back safely to your room, young beauty," Malfoy said, giving a cheesy grin and standing up.

"Sigh… alright," Ginny gave in, getting up. Malfoy reached his hand out expectantly, waiting for her to take it. Ginny hesitated and stared at his hand for a moment, then took it, feeling electricity go through her body. They strolled beside the lake towards the school, hand in hand. Ginny couldn't help glancing at Draco whenever he wasn't looking. He was just so good to look at, she couldn't resist staring at him.

"Thanks for taking me back here…" Ginny said when they arrived, suddenly becoming very interested in her worn out sneakers. She let go of Draco's hand and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her robes.

"Don't sneak out again. Filch would catch you one day if you're unlucky. I might not be there to save you and take you back before he comes," Draco smirked. "Promise me you won't sneak out again, okay?"

"Okay," Ginny replied.

"You promised…" Draco said. He looked into Ginny's almond eyes and thought about kissing her. Just as he begin to move himself closer to her, Ginny interrupted and put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry," Ginny stammered. "I'm not ready..."

Draco turned red pink and his face lips immediately turned into a smirk. "Who said I was going to do anything, Weaselette?" Draco turned and walked down the hallway, not looking back. Ginny sighed and went back into the room, throwing herself on her bed, still not able to fall asleep. But this time, it wasn't caused by the dream. It was about something else. _You promised…_


	2. The Secret Couple

Chapter 2

Days passed and Ginny never uttered a single word to Draco since that night. She took different routes to her classes to avoid bumping into him, and skipped meals whenever she could. Harry, Ron and Hermione had noticed this, but neither of them mentioned anything. They could tell something was wrong, and they knew it involved Draco, as they had noticed him staring at her whenever she was around.

One night, Ginny felt hungry after skipping lunch and dinner that day, and decided to sneak out to the kitchens and grab a bite. She tickled the pear on the painting when she arrived at the kitchen door and entered. Dobby stood beside the door, welcoming her in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter's friend. Welcome, welcome!" Dobby exclaimed. Ginny took a seat and started eating the food that had appeared on her plate. Dobby looked eagerly at Ginny, waiting for some praise.

"This is absolutely delicious Dobby, wonderful!" Ginny said with a laugh. Suddenly, the main door swung open and a tall boy with amazing blonde hair and a pale, handsome face walked in, taking a seat next to Ginny. He stared at her for a long time, and Ginny noticed the confusion, hurt and anger all mixed together in his eyes.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Weasley?" Draco asked loudly. Ginny's guilt began to show on her face, but she quickly covered it up and asked Draco in an even louder voice, "How did you know I was here, Malfoy? Have you been stalking me!"

"I saw you sneak out again. You promised me that you would stay in your room and avoid any trouble!" Draco fought back.

"What are you doing hanging around the corridors, watching me?" Ginny screamed.

"I wasn't, I just happened to be there! And I am head boy; I have every right to be patrolling the corridors and looking out for you, especially at this time of night!" Draco said loudly, standing up. "And," he added in a softer voice, "I wanted to make sure that you were okay..."

Ginny stood up too when Draco said that last sentence, heading for the door. "I've had enough," she said bluntly. The house elves that were standing nearby in the shadows, eavesdropping on the conversation, scattered to their rooms, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

"Ginny… c'mon Ginny, where are you going? I'm sorry for shouting at you… stay. Let's talk… please stay…" Draco pleaded. His pleading reminded Ginny of the dream, and she shivered.

"Okay…" Ginny sighed. "We can talk. But not here, let's go to the lake again," Ginny said. Draco obediently followed her, taking her hand as they walked there together.

"So… What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the soft, damp grass.

"About us… I don't know why, Ginny, but you make me feel so alive. I've never felt this way before about any girl. It's amazing, this feeling… You give me a reason to smile. A reason to live," Draco said softly. Ginny didn't say anything. All she did was look into his eyes, and it told him everything. He slowly moved towards her, until his face was only inches away from hers. Ginny didn't know what to do. It took her a moment to realize that she hadn't been breathing the whole time.

"Draco… I…" Ginny whispered.

"Shh…" Draco put a finger on her lips. As they were about to kiss, Ginny suddenly stopped and pushed him away. She didn't know why, but she felt that she just wasn't ready.

"Why, love?" Draco asked, taking Ginny's hand.

"I can't… I love you, Draco, I do. But I'm not ready for a kiss. To tell you the truth, I've only kissed twice in my life, of all the boyfriends I've had. I'm not really the type of person who snogs a lot," Ginny said.

"Alright, I understand. Let's head back and we'll try again when you're ready, okay?" Draco said, pushing the strands of Ginny's red hair behind her ear. They strolled back towards the school, the same routine, holding hands and glancing at each other once in a while, just like the other night.

"Should we go public?" Draco suddenly asked after a long silence.

"No! Definitely not, Ron will kill me if he ever found out," Ginny said, rolling her eyes to herself as she thought of how Ron would be showing off to everyone about how it would be a piece of cake to beat up Draco.

Draco sighed, letting go off Ginny's hand. "There you are. I'll see you in the morning. This time, keep your promise and don't sneak out again," Draco said, kissing her forehead. Ginny smiled and went to her room, pulling the blanket sheet over her and falling asleep, only a certain someone in her mind.

For many days, the secret couple hid in the bathrooms or behind stacks of books in the library to meet up. They never talked much every time they were together; they just kept quiet, Draco holding her in his arms and Ginny resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Each other's presence was all they wanted.

"I love you, Ginny. I really do. I just want you to know that," Draco said, whispering in Ginny's ear. They were in a deserted boy's bathroom on the fourth floor. "And promise me this, my love," Draco said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking into Draco's beautiful eyes.

"You'll always love me, and never leave me," Draco said. Ginny smiled at him, and pulled him closer to her.

"I promise."

The couple continued meeting up like this for a few more days. But it was getting hard for them, as they couldn't smile or look at each other in public; they had to sneer and smirk at each other whenever people were looking. Ginny soon begin to get fed up with having to lie about her love life, telling people she was still single when she wasn't. She decided to tell Draco about this problem and work it out with him.

"Draco, I can't take it any longer. Having to keep us a secret, I dislike the idea," Ginny said. "But I can't tell anyone! Ron will hate me; my whole family will hate me!"

"We'll have to take the risk then, if it's not making you happy. Maybe it's time to tell them all," Draco said, tightening his grip on Ginny's hand. She looked at him and hugged him. _He's right, _Ginny thought.

It was time to let the truth out.

"Ron, I have to tell you something," Ginny said in the common room that night. Ginny thought it was a rather appropriate time to tell him, as he was doing his homework by the fireplace alone.

"What is it, Gin? Make it quick, that bloody Snape assigned us to a foot long essay on Hibrothessia, and its due tomorrow morning!" Ron said. Ginny took a seat beside him, counted to three, and blurted it out.

"I'm dating Draco," Ginny said. Ron didn't answer her; he just stared at her with his jaw hanging. Once Ginny had said it out, she couldn't stop herself and just kept going. "I've been dating him for quite a while now, almost a month. I love him, Ron. Draco is really a nice person when you really get to know him. I'm serious about this whole relationship. I think we're soul mates," Ginny said, smiling. Then she saw the look on Ron's face.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted, standing up, his research books dropping to the ground with a thud. "HOW COULD YOU, GINNY. MALFOY IS A BLOODY ASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DATING _HIM_? AND DON'T EVER CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME EVER AGAIN!"

"Look Ron, it's complicated. You have to understand. When you fall in love, it doesn't matter who that person is! What matters is that you're happy," Ginny said, trying to explain. "And I, I am definitely happy."

Ginny got nothing but silence for the next few seconds. Then Ron opened his mouth, and spoke.

"You better finish with him. And do it soon."


	3. Ending It All

"Ron, I can't," Ginny said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't break up with him just because you don't like it!"

"Oh, it won't be just me who won't approve of this. Wait till Harry and Hermione find out! And our family! You are willing to turn your back on the people you call your family just for some jerk like Malfoy? You are out of your mind, Ginny! Totally stupid!" Ron shouted at her.

"But, Ron… I love him, why can't you understand that?" Ginny said, tears welling up.

Ron stared at Ginny for a moment, and then said in a whisper, "A Weasley can never love a Malfoy. Never." Then he turned on his heels and walked out of the common room, leaving a weak and useless Ginny behind, staring after him.

Draco, woke up the next morning and as usual, put on his robes and went to the great hall for breakfast. But he noticed something odd with the Gryffindor table. Ginny wasn't there, and her three weird friends were staring at him with looks of death. Draco did a hand gesture at them, asking them what they were looking at, but they just looked away and continued eating their breakfast. Draco shrugged, sat down and begin eating, wondering where on earth had Ginny gone to.

After breakfast, he took his books and headed off to the library to finish up his homework. He sat down and put his books on the table, groaning as he thought of all the work he needed to finish. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, to find an angry looking Ron, holding out a note in his hand.

"This is from Ginny," he said to Draco, handing the crumpled piece of torn paper. Draco looked suspiciously at Ron, took the letter, and read it aloud:

_We need to talk. Meet me at the lake around noon. There's something really important I have to tell you._

_-Ginny_

Ron smirked and walked off, leaving Draco sitting there, wondering what was so important that Ginny had to talk to him about. _Hmm.. maybe she got me a present, or she's going to give me a kiss, finally! _Draco thought happily, folding the note and stuffing it into the pocket of his robes.

"I still can't believe it," Harry said to Ron. They were lazing around outside, watching a bunch of first years dive into the lake on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. It was such a nice weather that day; sunny yet breezy. Harry lay down on the grass beside Hermione and Ron and stared into the bright blue sky, wondering what on earth Ginny was thinking, dating someone like Draco

"Well, you better believe it, Harry. She told me herself. And Ginny's not the type who would lie," Ron said.

"Gosh, she has really gone mad to be dating Draco. He's horrible," Hermione said, scrunching up her face. She shifted herself to one side, facing Ron. "Did you tell her to break up with him?"

"Yes, I did. I don't want her to spend another second with him," Ron said sternly. "She agreed to do so anyway, after making her feel guilty about betraying her family. In fact, she's breaking up with him this very afternoon by the lake. I want to see what his reaction is when Ginny throws it at his face," Ron grinned to himself. Hermione shrugged, and turned back to stare at the sky.

"There she is now," Harry suddenly said, pointing somewhere at the lake. Ginny was pacing up and down, as if she was trying to think of what to say to him. A moment later, they saw Draco walking over to her, a big grin on his face. Harry sighed, pitying Draco for a moment.

"He has no idea what he's in for."

Ginny paced up and down the lake, wondering how Draco would take it, and whether he'd even want to take it. _What am I going to say to him? _Ginny thought. She decided to back out for a moment, but then called herself a coward and stayed. She looked around the lake, memories of her and Draco sitting there, looking at the stars, her head resting on his chest, one of his hands gently combing her hair. There had been nothing for them to worry about, everything was perfect…

Ginny stopped breathing when she saw Draco running towards her. His had a charming smile on his face that would've made her swoon if she wasn't in such a bad mood. _I can't believe I'm doing this. But Ron's right. It could've never worked out anyway; Mom, dad and the boys will never approve of Draco, _Ginny thought. _I'm doing this for my family._

"Hi, love. Sorry I'm late. Goyle had his head stuck in the toilet bowl again," Draco laughed.

"Draco, we need to talk," Ginny said softly. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, concerned.

"I-I want-t…" Ginny begin, but stopped. She burst into tears and closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Draco when she said this.

"I want… to break up with you," Ginny said as softly as she could, hoping that Draco won't be able to hear her.

"You… what?" Draco said, unsure whether she was just fooling around, or whether she really meant it.

"I want to break up with you. I'm sorry… but the both of us knew that this would never work out; we knew our parents would never approve of it. I bet your father would've killed me if he ever found out," Ginny said.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to… break up with me? But Ginny, I love you! I love you more than your family does, I'd die for you! Why are you ending all of this, out of nowhere? What have I done wrong, tell me. I'll fix it, I'll change, I'll change my whole life for you," he pleaded. He reached out to take Ginny's hand, but she took a step back away from him.

"You're serious about this," Draco said, his eyes slowly filling up with tears. He didn't care if he was crying in public, he didn't care if people will tease him later for being a sissy and crying over a girl. But to him, this was no ordinary girl. He loved her so much, he had dreams of marrying her and being with her for eternity. Draco felt like he had lost his life, as if he had lost everything. And in a way, he did, because to him, Ginny WAS everything. Then he remembered something Ginny had said a while ago. Draco begin to feel a surge of anger rise, and he started to feel hatred more than hurt. Draco looked up at Ginny and said, "You promised me, Ginny."

Ginny looked away and acted like she had not heard a thing.

"You promised me!" Draco shouted at Ginny. "What was that promise for? About being with me forever? Never leaving me?"

"I didn't promise you anything," Ginny lied.

"YOU DID! YOU PROMISED ME ETERNAL LOVE, GINNY. DON'T ACT LIKE YOU NEVER SAID IT, I HEARD YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!" Draco lost control. A small crowd had gathered around them, watching and whispering to each other, as if it was some movie. They had no idea that this was really happening to people's life; a girl who denies loving the boy, and a boy, who is for once, weak and useless. This wasn't an ordinary, made up, carefully directed movie. It was really happening right in front of their eyes.

Ginny winced and started to cry even more. "I don't-t know what you're t-talking ab-bout…" She looked over at Ron who was watching the scene with Harry and Hermione from a distance. _You got what you wanted, Ron, are you happy now?_ Ginny said to herself, gritting her teeth.

Ginny looked back at Draco and whispered. "Draco, I don't want to make a big scene and cause trouble. Just think that we never happened. That there was never an US, okay?" She was hoping that Draco would soften up and just let her go, just leave her alone, but he didn't. Instead, he walked over to her and slapped her hard on her cheek.

Ginny screamed and fell on the ground, her hand over her stinging cheek. A few people from the crowd snickered, thinking she deserved it. Some of them had their mouth open, and a few girls screamed. Ginny felt so humiliated, she didn't dare to look up. Ron came running over and started yelling at Draco.

"Malfoy, who the hell do you think you are!" Ron shouted. Before Draco had time to react, he saw a balled up fist come right in front of his face and smash into his nose. Draco yelled in pain, holding his nose, he was sure it had broken. Draco looked at his hands which were filled with blood. He turned around to throw one at Ron, when he saw Ginny slowly getting up, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she said, then pushed her way through the crowd and ran back into the school as fast as she could, as if she could just run and leave all this behind.


	4. Say Goodbye To This Story!

Well the story stops there.. I was going to write more, but I just felt out of it after a while and now I don't want to write anymore..

Thanks to everyone who reviewed... Some of the reviews weren't all on compliments, but I don't mind sharing opinions with you.. I'll write a story some other time I guess.. I promise I'll do better... I know I didn't portray Malfoy's character well, but it's the first time I've ever written a story.. I'm really bad at this..

If you all want to know what was supposed to happen...It was Christmas. Draco's father sent him a letter, asking him to go back to the Malfoy Mansion. Draco missed Ginny alot, and left a note for her to come and visit him in his mansion if she liked (of course, she had to hide from Lucius, the ultimate jackass).. so Ginny sat around to think for a while, and finally decided to go to the Malfoy Mansion. But when she got there, she found Draco lying on the floor, blood everywhere, dying. Lucius was standing above him, wand in hand, an evil grin on his pale face. Beside him was Draco's mother, and she was beaten up badly. Suddenly the whole rescue team arrived, and Sirius killed Lucius. Ginny ran to Draco, and told him that she still loves him, and she only broke up with him because she feared her family's disapproval. But Draco couldn't be saved, it was too late. He was dying. Then Ginny remembered something. She remembered that they never kissed before. So she bent down, and rested her lips on his... "I promised you, didn't I?" Ginny said, smiling, with tears in her eyes. Draco smiled, then his eyes closed and he drifted into darkness. Ginny walked away, looking back at Draco's body, trying not to burst into tears. Then she opened the door and walked out into the bright sunlight, knowing that she had fulfilled her eternal promise.

There it is, all summarized. I'm really sorry to Hana the dragon (was it?somethin about a dragon.. haha). I know you wanted a better ending, and not something stupid and mean like Draco dying in the end. But lots of stories end the same; Draco and Ginny hold each other in their arms and live happily ever after. I wanted a different ending, an ending that people rarely do. Something that shows that not everything ends perfectly.

Oh yeah, and that tiny eye colour tiny mistake for Draco.. I meant grey eyes,not green eyes.. haha...

Read prettyangel's Till Death Do Us Apart (my schoolmate's story). It's Draco/Hermione... hope you like it ...

So.. bye then I guess...


End file.
